Distant past
For information dealing with the real world timeline, see . This article details the timeline from the 5th Millennium BC until the 16th century. BC: 5th Millennium • 4th Millennium • 3rd Millennium • 2nd Millennium • 1st Millennium AD: 1st Millennium • 2nd Millennium 5th Millennium BC ;circa 4740: An unknown, highly-advanced alien species constructs the Shore Leave Planet in the Omicron Delta region. ( ; ) 4th Millennium BC * The Aldeans build a massive cloaking device that shields their planet, Aldea, from outside detection. ( ) ;circa 4000: Unknown aliens take or abduct several Humans from Earth to be eugenically bred on a distant planet, lest humanity destroy itself in its early technological age. Gary Seven will be one of their descendants. ( ) ;3834: Akharin is born in Mesopotamia on Earth. A soldier felled in battle, he soon realizes that no injury can kill him. He goes on through many aliases, becoming the immortal known as Flint. ( ) ;circa 3733: Landru of Beta III preaches peace and coexistence among his people, ending a period of savagery. He creates a powerful computer to guide and protect his people after his death. ( ) 3rd Millennium BC ;circa 2700 : Earth is visited by aliens who settle in the region near Greece and the Mediterranean, where they are worshiped by the Greeks as gods. ( ) : Sarpeidon experiences an ice age. Zarabeth is exiled to this time period, and Spock and Leonard McCoy are briefly stranded here as well. ( ) ;circa 2600 : The Egyptians build the pyramids of Giza. They are observed by anthropologists from the future (specifically, the year 2769. ( ) : Vulcans first begin the practice of the ritual suppression of emotions. ( ) 2nd Millennium BC *Humans on Earth begin the tradition of confining law-breakers to prisons. ( ) ; circa 1800:The Xindi-Avians build a concealed fortress on a planet that will one day become the home of the Xindi Council. ( ) ;circa 1730: The Kalandan outpost planet, "a few thousand years old" in 2269, may be constructed around this time. ( ) 1st Millennium BC ;circa 950: Flint lives the life of King Solomon on Earth. ( ) ;circa 850: The Vulcan monastery on P'Jem is built. ( ) ;circa 730: The Kalandan outpost planet, "a few thousand years old" in 2269, may be constructed around this time. ( ) ;circa 500: The Bajoran prophet Trakor first encounters the Orb of Prophecy and Change, and writes a series of prophecies concerning the Emissary of the Prophets. ( ) ;480: The Battle of Thermopylae is fought on Earth between the Spartans and the Persians. ( ) ;circa 400: Survivors from the Sahndara system supernova arrive on Earth. Their sojourn coincides with the time of the philosophers Socrates and Plato. "After the death of the Greek civilisation they idolized" they move on to the planet Platonius.( ) ;356-323: Flint lives the life of Alexander the Great on Earth. ( ) ;214: Construction begins on the Great Wall of China on Earth. ( ) ;44: Parmen, future leader of the Sahndaran refugee community, is born on Platonius. ( ) ;33: Philana, future wife of Parmen, is born on Platonius. ( ) ;3: Philana, now 30, stops aging. ( ) 1st Millennium 1st Century ;85: Parmen marries Philana on the planet Platonius. ( ) 2nd Century :No events listed 3rd Century * The inhabitants of Vulcan engage in terrible and destructive wars including the use of atomic bombs, a result of the violent passions and emotions that govern the Vulcan people. It is a savage time, even by Earth standards. Myths from this period describe a terrifying weapon of war called the Stone of Gol, that kills with the power of the mind. ( ; ; ) * The Time of Awakening: Surak of Vulcan leads his people onto a path of peace and logic. ( ; ; ) * Spock's ancestors adopt a ceremonial ground that remains in their family at least until the 23rd century. ( ) * The society on planet 892-IV evolves on a path similar to that of Earth's Roman Empire, in an example of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development. ( ) *:At the same point, Earth's Roman civilization was beginning its final slide into decline. 4th Century * The Jem'Hadar begin serving as the Dominion's front line of defense. ( ) * A group of Vulcans who do not follow Surak's teachings of logic leave their homeworld in a wave of emigration. They settle on various planets in the Beta Quadrant, including Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime, and Barradas III. They will later come to be known as the Romulans. ( ; ) * The Vidiian Sodality in the Delta Quadrant is ravaged by a deadly viral disease called the Phage. The Vidiians survive only by harvesting organs from non-Vidiians to replace their own tissues. ( ) * The native civilization of Golana becomes extinct. ( ) 5th Century :No events listed 6th Century * Kukulkan, a benevolent alien being visits the Mayan civilization on Earth and helps in their development. ( ) 7th Century :No events listed 8th Century * An individual of the Metron civilization, who would later appear to James T. Kirk and a Gorn captain, is born. ( ) 9th Century * Kahless the Unforgettable unites the Klingon people after his defeat of the tyrant Molor and the Fek'Ihri. Kahless establishes a strict warrior code that is passed down through Klingon culture to the present day. ( ; ) * The Nacene expedition reaches the Milky Way Galaxy. ( ) * A ferocious war breaks out on Solais V. The conflict lasts until the 24th century, at which point both sides are nearly wiped out. ( ) * The society on Kaelon II first adopts the custom of the Resolution. ( ) 10th Century :No events listed 2nd Millennium 11th Century * All life on the planet Zetar is extinguished in a war. Only about a hundred individuals survive as energy patterns representing their thoughts. ( ) ;circa 1000: Gint, the first Grand Nagus, codifies Ferengi cultural values in a book he calls the Rules of Acquisition. ( ) ; 1014: On Earth, Irish warriors led by King Brian Boru defeat invading Vikings at the Battle of Clontarf. Brian Boru is killed by the Vikings during the battle. ( ) ; 1095-99: First Crusade captures Jerusalem. ( ; ; ) 12th Century * The Second and Third Crusades are fought on Earth (1147-48 and 1189-92). In the latter war, King Richard the Lionheart failed to take Jerusalem from Saladin. ( , , ) * The spheres are constructed by the Sphere Builders. ( ) * Kulkulkan visits the Aztec civilization on Earth and helps in their development. ( ) * Vissians develop warp capacity by this time. ( ) 13th Century * The Elysian Council is formed in the Delta Triangle region. ( ) * The people of Megas-Tu leave their dimension in search of companionship which they find initially on Earth. ( ) * The father of Wu is living on planet Omega IV. ( ) :In 2268, Wu's father was "well over" a thousand years old, suggesting that he was born before the 13th century. ; 1202-04: Fourth Crusade on Earth results in the Sack of Constantinople. ( , , ) ; 1217-72: Crusades Five through Nine on Earth (1217-21, 1228-29, 1248-54, 1270, 1271-72). The Seventh was against an army made migrant by Genghis Khan's Mongol horde. ( ; ; ) ; 1279: Fall of Sung Dynasty to the grandson of Genghis. All of China would henceforth be administered from Kublai's capital Xanadu, on the hither edge of Mongolia. The Sung had reigned for over three hundred years; their artisans produced the statue of a horse that Captain Picard later presents to Lutan. ( ) 14th Century * Humans perfect the mechanical clock. At the same time they still use steel crossbows in battle. ( ) * The Promellians and the Menthars fight a devastating war near Orelious IX. The conflict eventually resulted in the destruction of the planet and both races. ( ) * The Promellian battle cruiser Cleponji is ensnared by aceton assimilators in the debris field of Orelious IX. ( ) * The Ventaxian civilization, suffering from environmental pollution, severe overcrowding, and constant warfare, begin a thousand-year period of peace and prosperity. According to legend, the Ventaxians made a pact with a supernatural being named Ardra. ( ) * The planet Kataan suffers a protracted drought due to increasing solar radiation. Realizing that their sun was about to go nova, the inhabitants launched a probe containing a memory record of their civilization. ( ) * The Nacene, a group of non-humanoid extragalactic explorers, visit the Ocampa homeworld in the Delta Quadrant. They unwittingly cause the eradication of all nucleogenic particles from the planet's atmosphere. Two Nacene choose to remain and protect the Ocampa from the damage they caused. ( ) * A group of humanoid travelers are stranded on the planet Meridian, which intersects two distinct dimensions. ( ) *Kahless and Lukara fight the battle of Qam-Chee. ( ) * Qo'noS is attacked by a group of plundering aliens, whom the Klingons name the Hur'q. Many cultural artifacts are stolen, most notably the Sword of Kahless. ( ) Also during this period, Klingon warriors set out and slew all of their gods, because they were more trouble than they were worth. ( ) * The Vulcan holiday of Rumarie ceases to be observed. ( ) * The ruling family of the Ramatis system are discovered to lack the gene required for the sense of hearing. A system is developed in which the members of the ruling family may both hear and speak through a "chorus" of interpreters. ( ) * The people of Ardana build a magnificent city named Stratos, which floats among the clouds. It is widely considered to be the galaxy's greatest example of sustained anti-gravity. ( ) * A civil war begins on Daled IV. ( ) * The people of Mintaka III begin to experience a transformation in their society as they move away from their belief in the Overseer towards a new understanding of their world based on logic and rational thinking. ( ) * Gomtuu, a living spaceship, contacts one of its own kind, a contact that will be the last for many centuries. ( ) * The people of Aldea erect a force field over their planet in an effort to mislead their enemies. ( ) ; 1334: The bubonic plague breaks out in China, soon to spread all the way to northern Europe (the English will call it the Black Death) and wipe out over two thirds of Eurasian Humans. Flint spends the summer in Constantinople. ( ) 15th Century ;1455: Johann Gutenberg starts mass production of his Gutenberg Bible, which is the first mass-produced type-written book on Earth. ( ) ;1484: After the Turei render their homeworld uninhabitable by plasma weapon bombardments, a battalion of approximately 600 Vaadwaur warriors takes refuge below the planet's surface in a state of cryostasis. Intending to remain in stasis for only five years, they are eventually woken up when visits their planet 892 years later. ( ) ;1485: A rating of "B" on the Industrial Scale corresponds to a technology level equal to that of Earth's in this year. ( ) 16th Century * The last war took place between the Romans on 892-IV. ( ) * Bajoran explorers build solar-sail spacecraft to explore their star system. ( ) * The T-Rogorans conquer the Skrreea. They kill most of the Skrreean leaders, and force the rest of the population to work as laborers and servants. ( ) * The Second Dynasty rules over the Klingon Empire, but ends with General K'Trelan assassinating Emperor Reclaw then later putting to death all the members of the Imperial Family. The next ten years that followed, the Empire was ruled by a council elected by the people, which is referred to as "The Dark Time" by Klingon historians. Following this period a new group of Klingons, called the Third Dynasty, were given the titles and names of the original Imperial Family in order to create the illusion of an unbroken line since the true Imperial bloodlines were cut at the end of the Second Dynasty. ( ) *According to Q, in this century, humans are fighting each other over "tribal god images". ( ) ; 1588: An attempted Spanish invasion of England is thwarted. ( ) ; 1590: In western Europe, early experiments with the optical microscope are made. Sketchbooks and other forms of art of the time record early observations of a more or less scientific nature, as seen during Captain Janeway's Leonardo da Vinci holodeck program. ( ) External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:History de:Frühe Geschichte es:Pasado Cercano fr:16ème siècle nl:Vroege historie